The War of Mutants
by Dark Shroud
Summary: Rogue and the X-Men have fallen into a war that has raged for centuries unseen by human eyes. A new species of mutant has been discovered and an ancient evil has risen again. PLease R&R CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: This story is a mixture of X-Men Evolution and my own comic book idea. I hope you enjoy. It is a very twisted idea, but is still cool, I hope. Please comment on the OCs

Warning: Violence and Language.

__

I suffer for who I am

My life is full of pain.

My blood runs cold every day

Like ice is in my veins.

My father is dead, my mother too

my sister number three

all killed by the evil's hand

That wishes death to me.

Oh so much pain within my life,

But fate I can't deny

I will fight till the evil is gone

Or fight until I die.

Rogue walked through the abandoned building as a cold breeze brushed against her untouchable flesh. It was nearly eleven o'clock in the evening and she wanted so much to just go back to the Institute and go to bed, but sadly that was not the case.

A news report had gone on earlier that week about a new group of mutants in Bayeville. They had only been seen at night, thought to be causing mischief.

There had been many eyewitness reports about them, but they were always vague. All that was known was that these mutants did not even look close to human.

That night a news report came on saying that the mutants had been chased into an old abandoned warehouse and disappeared. Charles Xavier sent some of the X-Men down to investigate the area, thinking that the mutants may have not really disappeared.

And that was where they were now. They had split up to cover more ground and hopefully find out more about these mutants.

Rogue made her way into a dark room. The darkness swallowed her instantly and she was surrounded in shadow.

"Ah must be crazy doing this," she said to herself, "for all we know these guys might be a group of deranged psychotics."

She stood in the moonlight of a nearby window. The light gave her body a gray complexion as she looked out the window at the moon thoughtfully.

It had been three weeks since the ordeal with Apocalypse and she had not full recovered. She knew that the evil mutant was gone, but she was not quite sure if her troubles were over. She just had a feeling like something terrible was going to happen beyond her control.

As Rogue stood in her own thoughts a crashing noise was heard behind her. She whipped around only to see Scott standing behind her. His foot had broken through the old floor as he had entered the room where the Goth was.

"Jesus Christ," Rogue said in shock. "Scott what the hell do you thing you're doing. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," said Scott as he pulled his foot out of the floor. "I was just looking for you and the others. Logan found something that might belong to those mutants and he thinks we should all have a look at it."

Rogue rolled her eyes and followed Scott out of the room.

Todd stood on the porch of the Brotherhood house. He watched as a fly came by his face. He flicked his tongue out and missed the insect by mere inches. He began to chase after the fly bouncing around the yard to do so.

Lance came out onto the porch as Todd caught the fly. "Man that's sick," he exclaimed, "why do you keep doing that?"

Todd swallowed the fly and said, "hey I can't help it. I am frog like."

Lance gave him an irritated look and headed back inside.

The toad like mutant followed him in. As he moved his leg hit against something hard sticking out of the ground. His shin was cut open and blood dripped upon a strange rock.

Todd gave a groan of pain and irritation. Lance came back out and saw his friend holding his bleeding leg.

"What happened," he asked.

Todd stood up and said angrily, "I don't know, I just tripped."

He looked down at the rock covered in his blood. "I must of hit this damn rock," he said as he kicked the stone. He jumped back in pain from the blow he made and grabbed onto this foot.

Lance looked at the rock. His eyes turned wide as he saw the blood on it slowly vanish. It was as if it were being absorbed into the rock.

When the blood was gone the rock began to glow a bright blinding color. As soon as it stopped Lance stood dumbfounded.

"Did you see that," Lance asked in a voice full of shock.

Todd, still holding his foot, said, "I saw it, but I don't believe."

As they both moved closer to it a voice was then heard as if it were on the wings of the wind. "Dig up what lies before you."

Lance looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but he could find no one. His eyes lingered back to the stone in the ground.

Todd kneeled down and began to claw around the rock. "There's more of it under the ground," he said as he began to dig up the stone.

Lance knelt down and began to claw at the soil as well. They scraped at the dirt until they uncovered the top of what ever was in the ground.

It was about four feet in length and width. It had many details on it, mainly of people in pain. Strange creatures, looking somewhat like snakes, but with human characteristics were attacking them.

Words were written on the top, strangely in English.

Lance slid his fingers along the words as he read them out loud. "Here lies the plague of man kind Disturb and you shall suffer."

He looked over to Todd and said, "do you think that means anything?"

"It's a rock, what harm could it do," Todd exclaimed as he scratched at the dirt again. "But whatever this thing is, it must be worth something."

Todd grabbed a nearby stick and began scraping away at the dirt.

Lance took the stick away from the toad like mutant and said, "give it a rest will ya? We don't know how big this thing is."

Todd said with a load of excitement, "I want to know what this thing is. Aren't you the least bit curios?"

"Alright," Lance blurted out. "We'll dig the thing up in the morning. Just get your ass inside, it looks like it's about to rain."

With those final words both mutants went inside, leaving the thing in the ground.

Rain soon began to pour all around the Brother Hood house.

A stray cat ran into the yard, trying to escape the many drops of water. As it ran it came by the stone figure within the ground. The feline stopped close by it, shaking off the water soaked into its fur.

Suddenly a burst of energy came spewing out from the stone, dragging the cat over to its cold surface.

Another blast came causing the poor animal to bleed from every opening in its body. The blood drained from the thrashing cat and into the stone, as its victim became motionless.

Every drop of blood was absorbed into the stone. A voice came from it saying, "sweet, sweet blood shall give me life again."

The voice instantly faded away leaving the carcass of the cat alone in the rain.

Scott and Rogue finally made it to where Logan was. All the other X-Men cent by Xavier were already their.

The gruff man looked up at them. "Bout time you guys got here."

Scott took a few steps closer to him. "So what did you want us here for Logan," he asked.

Logan then held up a bloody knife. "I think this belongs to those mutants," he said as the others starred at the knife in disgust. "This is probably a dead give away that they are pretty hostile."

He handed the knife to Scott and the others crowded around it.

Kitty looked at it and said, "that's so gross."

Rogue took the knife from Scott and looked at it. "Ah was right," she said, "they are psychotic."

Scott took a deep breath and said, "alright, we gotta keep looking for these guys. I want every body to search in groups of twos. No one is left alone."

They all paired up. Rogue went with Kitty, Jean with Scott (of coarse) and that left Logan to go with Kurt even though he thought he would have searched more efficiently on his own. Then they all went their separate ways in the old building.

Rogue and Kitty walked through the dark rooms each hoping that they would all leave soon.

They moved cautiously waiting for a deranged nut case of a mutant to jump out of the shadows towards them. But they were unaware that as they searched they themselves were being observed.

A strange inhuman figured stood in the shadows watching the girls. He wore a black hooded cape, which hid his face.

He had his arm extended to the wall where he tapped his five clawed fingers on it.

Rogue and Kitty looked throughout the dark room for anything that would lead to the whereabouts of the mutants. As they looked a rustling noise came from the far corner of the room.

"Did you hear that," Kitty said as she whipped around towards the sound.

"Ah ain't deaf," was Rogue's answer.

They both looked to the corner. Another rustling came from it.

Kitty turned to Rogue and said, "well, don't just stand there, go check it out."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she headed for the corner. She moved slowly to the corner ready to attack whatever jumped out at her.

A cold feeling ran down the back of here neck, like eyes were piercing the darkness and staring at her every move.

Just then a rat came running out from the dark corner and across the room. It startled Rogue and caused her to fall backwards into a pile of old boxes.

As the rat vanished further into the house Kitty began to laugh uncontrollably.

Rogue pushed the boxes off of her and stood up, brushing dust off herself. She looked at Kitty as the prep laughed.

"Shut up," she demanded, "it's not funny."

"Yeah it is," Kitty insisted as she continued to laugh.

"Ah mean it," Rogue said harshly, "you better cut it out."

Kitty took a deep. "Alright I'll stop." She took a few more deep breaths and then closed her mouth, but chuckling was still heard.

"Will you stop laughing at me," Rogue yelled.

"I'm not laughing," Kitty retaliated.

Both female mutants stood quietly as the laughter continued. They looked around the room trying to find the source of the sound.

A voice called to them. "Over here."

They turned and saw the figured that had been watching them. He still remained in the shadows so his features were not legible.

"I believe I was the one who was laughing," he said.

The girls stood staring at the figure.

"You know you are very amusing girl," he said to Rogue. "I haven't laughed that hard in a while."

"Who are you," Rogue asked a little offended by the thing's remark.

"My name will remain with me," he said. "I never reveal it to those I don't know. But then again what is in a name? What harm would it be to reveal what I am called? Even if you are here to cause me harm, what harm could come from knowledge of my name?"

"Talk about riddle obsession," Kitty mumbled behind Rogue's back.

Rogue spoke again. "Then why don't tell us who you are if there's no harm in knowing?"

"Simply because I don't trust you," said the thing. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Rogue paused, wondering if it was a good idea to answer his question. She finally did. "We came here looking for you."

"Interesting," said the thing. He looked over Rogue's uniform and Kitty's as well. "What's with the outfit girl? You part of some crazy circus act?"

"No," Rogue said very insulted. "Ah'm part of a group of mutants like you. We try and learn to control our powers and make good use of them." She quickly closed her mouth thinking she said to much.

"Ah yes," said the figure. "I've heard of you, you're one of those X-Men. The ones that defeated that mutant Apocalypse."

Rogue and Kitty stood in shock. How could he have known this about the X-Men?

"I may stay away from human eyes, but I still watch the news," he said.

He moved a little closer to the girls, but still remained in the shadows.

"Listen carefully," he said, "you may think that you are like me, but you are very wrong."

Rogue and Kitty looked curiously at each other and then back at the thing.

"Don't try and look for me, or my comrades any more," he said. "Trust me. If you medal into our business it will only bring you pain and suffering."

"Is that a threat," Rogue demanded.

"Oh yes," the mutant said. "But not from me, from my enemies."

And with those words he ran out of the room.

Rogue turned to Kitty. "Kitty, find the other and tell them we found one of the mutants," and she ran after the creature.

She chased the thing through the house nearly loosing him as they rounded every corner. Who ever this thing was, he was fast.

Rogue stopped in a room as the figure ran out of her sight. She looked around the room. There was no way out except for one door. How could that thing have escaped without her knowing it?

"God damn it," she yelled out. Now she would have to search even longer.

The one door then slammed shut. She looked at it and immediately opened it. On the other side of it was a set of dark stairs leading down to the basement of the old building.

She made her way down slowly. The railing had broken off and she did not wish to risk serious injuries by falling down the stairs.

The air did not feel pleasant in Rogue's lungs. It tasted ancient.

As she reached the bottom step her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The basement was full of many old items covered in cobwebs.

There was a musty smell in the air and it felt cold and damp. The darkness around the Goth mixed with what little light there was gave everything an eerie look. Strange shadows came off of certain objects making Rogue a little edgy.

This place reminded her of the basement in her old home in Mississippi, where she lived with Irene. She hated it. She was always afraid to go down there. She was never very fond of basements. There was always a feeling like something was down in them waiting to rip her to shreds.

Rogue began to move through the basement. Her eyes may have adjusted to the darkness, but it was still difficult to see.

The voice of the thing came from within the shadows. "What did I tell you about looking for me?"

Rogue jumped at the sound. Another voice came that was very similar to the first. "We don't wish to cause you any harm, but we will if it means preventing your death."

"What's that suppose to mean," Rogue called out.

A third voice came, however this one sounded more reptile like. "My brother told you not to follow us for your own protection. It would be wise to heed his warning."

"Yes," came another voice. "If you start interfering in our business, you will experience more horror and pain than you can even imagine."

Rogue kept her eyes fixed on the darkness in front of her, for that was where she thought the voices were coming from.

As she watched a figure came from behind her. It grabbed hold of her.

Rogue yelped in shock as she became entangled in the mutant's grip. She struggled with her captor trying to free herself. Sadly the things grip was very strong.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD," she screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing the other X-Men would here her cries, or at least Logan would.

Rogue continued to struggle. "AH SAID LET GO," she demanded once again.

"HELP," she began to scream. "GET THIS PSYCO OFF ME!"

The thing holding her was not very pleased with her cries for help. He did not wish to hurt anybody tonight, unless it was inevitable.

A clawed finger went in front of Rogue's face. It went in front of her lips, but did not touch her skin. She went silent when she heard the creature behind her speak. It was a soft and calm voice.

"Hussshhh," he said. "Hussshhh None of us want to harm you. If you remain quiet you and your friends can leave without injuries. My brothers and I will go in piece, as we wished to do from the beginning of your intrusion to our hiding place."

It was as if he were trying to sound gentle. He took his claw away from her face and delicately slid it down her hair. "I am not the monster you think I am," he said.

Rogue became stiff at the sudden brush of her hair. It did not cause her discomfort. It felt somewhat relaxing, as if the creature was trying to show her she was in no danger.

The pale girl watched before her as five more figures, dressed similar to the one upstairs came into her view. They as well remained in the shadows so as to not reveal their features.

One stood in front of her. It spoke in that reptile like voice she heard only minutes before. "We ask please, stay out of our business. We do not wish for others to suffer what we have."

"Will you leave," she heard another figure ask. This voice sound more human than the others she had heard.

All she could do was nod. It was strange. She felt both scared and comforted at the same time. It was as if she knew these things would not hurt her, unless they absolutely had to.

But Rogue began to think that might be the case as she heard Scott call, "I think her voice came from the basement. Come on lets move," not too far away.

The thing holding Rogue whispered into her ear, "keep your mouth shut and I won't hurt you."

All of them watched as Scott hurried down the stairs followed by Jean and Kitty. They stopped instantly witnessing Rogue's predicament.

She stood with the unknown being clutching her body and sliding his claw along her hair, not in a seductive fashion.

The five companions of the thing stood side by side in front of him. Each willing to protect their brother.

Cyclops held his hand up to his visor; ready to blast them clear out of his way in order to get to Rogue. His finger slid along the button that would let loose his optic blast, which none other than Juggernaut could withstand.

"I wouldn't do that," came the reptilian voice just before he fired his blast.

The five stepped aside allowing the first figure to step forward with Rogue in his grasp. He spoke with his more normal voice. "You fire and this little girl will get caught in your beam as well."

Who ever these mutants were, they were not stupid. No precaution was too extreme to them.

Scott lowered his hand.

The thing nodded in satisfaction at this, and with one swift movement he leapt over the heads of the three X-Men with Rogue still in his grasp.

He landed right in front of the steps and turned to them. Rogue's eyes were full of shock. She had not expected this creature to do that.

The thing's companions joined him at the steps. The creature began to move up one step at a time. It was an odd movement. He did not seem to step. Instead he hopped onto each stair, as if he only had one leg.

'But that's impossible,' thought Rogue. 'How can he move so quickly with only one leg?'

She did not think to ask. As the group of unknown mutants reached the top of the stairs, the creature holding Rogue turned to one of his comrades.

He did not have to speak however; his friend seemed to know what to do. He stood at the top of the staircase and took one long deep breath. Then without any warning he spewed out a long stream of fire from the hood of his cape.

Scott, Jean, and Kitty looked in shock, but the flames were not aimed at them, it merely burned down the staircase.

Jean looked up at the mutant that was doing this and caught a quick glimpse of a scaly torso before the light from the fire stopped.

The mutant holding Rogue stood at the top of where the stairs once were, but now were nothing more than ashes on the floor.

"I'm sorry about this," he said. "This is only a precaution to make sure you don't follow us. Now if you'll excuse us. The night is growing old, and we still have much to do, before we sleep."

Jean gave him an angry look before she flew up into the air. She flew towards the mutant that held Rogue standing in the open door way. With one quick and almost instinctive movement the mutant slammed the door shut, as Jean was about to reach him. She hit face first into the door and fell down on the hard and cold basement floor. And with that the group of mutants left with Rogue.

"ROGUE," Kitty screamed in fear for her friend's life.

"Jean, contact Logan," Scott ordered as he helped the red head to her feet, "he needs to stop them before they get to far away with Rogue."

Rogue continued to struggle with the thing clenched upon her. All the mutants within the small group seemed to watch every corner and every shadow, as if preparing for something they knew would come.

"Let me go," Rogue ordered, but the first mutant did not heed her words.

The human voice spoke from one of the figures. "Do you think we still need her," he asked pointing to Rogue.

"You don't," she stated before any of the mutants could answer. "You already trapped mah friends, you don't need a hostage any more."

"Oh, but we do," said the figure holding her. "Your buff friend with the claws is still lurking around here somewhere. We do not wish to get into a fight with him." And they continued on their way.

As they moved Rogue recalled back on her dealings with other mutant enemies with the X-Men. Never had they dealt with one who took such safety precautions, and so far the only other foe who had tried to take hostages was Sabertooth. Rogue knew Logan would not take to kindly to this.

They continued to move through the building until they finally made it to the front door, which they had entered when trying to outrun the police.

Rogue's captor spoke easily to her. "You can put your mind at ease now girl. Soon you will be separated from me and you'll never have to deal with us again. Trust me that is the way you want it."

That however was not the case. A quick bamfing noise was heard as the smell of sulfur filled the air. The group of mutants and Rogue watched as a blue and furry figure appeared before their eyes.

Rogue's eyes filled with hope as she saw her foster brother appear before her. This had to have meant that Logan was near by.

The six creatures looked at the furry figure that now stood before them. "Let go of my sister," he said with a voice that would make anyone cower in fear. Rogue was surprised and impressed with this viciousness in his voice.

Still these mutants were not like others. They had been through too much to simply cower in fear at malicious speaking.

"Listen to me little boy blue," said the figure with the hissing voice, "we do not wish to fight you."

"Maybe you don't" came a gruff voice from behind, "but I sure as hell do."

They turned around and sure enough it was Logan, standing ready with his claws withdrawn.

"Let go of the girl," Logan stated very slowly, but still in his rough and ready to rumble voice.

"Look pal," said the figure holding Rogue, "we don't want to hurt anybody. We just wish to go about our concerns, and we want you to stay out of it. Mutant business is mutant business. Always has been always will be."

"Yeah," said Logan, "well my mutant business is to stop you from beating on kids."

The first figure remained silent as if insulted by Logan's statement. He released his grip on Rogue and moved closer to Logan.

"I want you guys to leave," he said to his companions, "I just need to "discuss" something with this man here."

His comrades all nodded and left the building. Rogue and Kurt did not bother to follow them. They wanted to see Logan kick this guy's ass.

As soon as the door closed Logan and the figure began to circle each other, ready for what ever move the other guy made.

Rogue watched the unknown mutant move. His cape still managed to hide his body in shadow, but something still puzzled Rogue. The mutant did not seem to walk. He seemed to slide around, sort of gliding as if he were floating on the ground.

Logan finally made the first move. He lunged his right hand at the mutant with his claws pointed at his gut.

With one quick flick of his arm the unknown mutant block the attack, but Logan came in with another attack and clipped the side of his opponent.

Rogue and Kurt watched as warm blood dribbled down the thing's cape.

"Logan, what are you doing," Rogue asked in shock. She just want Logan to ruff the guy up a little for using her as a hostage, she didn't want him killed. Neither did Kurt for that matter.

Logan looked at the two with narrowed eyes, but still slid his claws back. Surprisingly it was his opponent who objected. "Don't bother putting your claws back. I like a challenge."

Logan slid his claws back out and continued to battle. He made two more quick slashes, but the mutant managed to dodge both really quickly.

Then it was his turn to attack. With one quick move he grabbed Logan by one arm and twisted it around. And with his spare hand he hit his adversary in the face twice, scratching it up with his own natural claws.

And as fast as anything could be he leapt in the air and kick Logan right in the gut.

The gruff man stumbled back a little as the wounds on his face instantly healed.

Logan jumped onto the mutant and punched him repeatedly in the face with his claws back in his hand.

The unknown mutant kicked the man off him and stood to his feet. He shook his head a little, pretty banged up from the attack, but he was still willing to fight.

He began to leap off of the walls all around the room in such a swift way that only Quicksilver would be able to put him to shame. He landed right behind Logan and rammed him into the wall.

His hands clamped on the muscular man's head and began to pound it into the wall.

Logan elbowed the mutant in the stomach and turned around, but his rival was ready for him. He grabbed Logan's hand as the man tried to hit him again and jumped while still holding the buff limb. His elbow made hard contact on Logan's head

The gruff man kneeled down a little as the mutant backed away holding his elbow. Logan's metal bones hurt the creature a lot, but still he did not give up.

As Logan stood up he ran over to the unknown mutant, ready to put him out.

Once again the mutant grabbed his arm. He pulled it down again and gave Logan a quick and hard hit in the armpit. Logan backed away as his arm fell limp to his side, for it had been dislocated.

Rogue and Kurt stood wide-eyed. They never thought it was possible to pull an adamantium bone out of its socket, but this mutant, who ever he was, found a way.

The move did not even require any strength, just speed and accuracy. He seemed to know where the bone had to be hit in order to pull the joint out of place.

The mutant grabbed a rope that hung from the wall and pulled it down.

Logan tried to push the joint back in its socket, but before he could the unknown mutant moved behind Logan and wrapped the rope around his neck. Logan could feel his windpipe close as the mutant began to pull.

Rogue and Kurt watched helplessly as Logan gagged and choked.

The mutant moved closer to Logan's ear and began to speak softly and calmly. "Don't talk to me like I'm some heartless son of a bitch. I am not. I have done so much for this world, more than you could possibly imagine, and I don't ask for anything in return. None even know what I do for this world."

The rope around Logan's neck loosened a little so he could manage to breathe. Logan did not take this as an opening to attack his foe. He could seance that the thing did not wish to harm him.

The mutant spoke again. "I'm going to release you now, but only if you promise that you will let me go in peace."

Logan only nodded. The mutant slowly took the rope away from Logan's neck and dropped it to the floor. He then braced himself for the man with the claws to attack him again, but he did not. It seemed that this Logan character was a man of his word.

He looked down to the gruff man's belt and noticed the bloody knife wedged within it. The mutant took the knife and held it in front of Logan saying, "I believe this belongs to me."

The mutant then moved calmly and easily to the door ready for the pale girl and the blue mutant to try and stop him, but they remained where they were.

Finally the unknown mutant did the strangest thing. He put his fingertips together and lightly bowed his head, as if showing respect to the three X-Men that stood before him.

And so he left into the night to catch up with his comrades.

As soon as the door closed Logan popped his joint back into place, giving a short grunt of pain in the process.

"Did you see how fats that guy moved," Kurt could not help, but point out, "he was just ever where at once."

"I'm well aware of that," Logan stated in an angry voice.

Rogue continued to stare at the door that the unknown mutant left through. She could not help but, wonder about him. Why did he allow Logan to live after they both tried to kill each other? And even when he was using her as a hostage he tried to keep her calm and at ease. Why was that?

"Ah don't get it," she thought out loud, "No human, or mutant is that humane."

"What," she could here Logan ask from behind her.

"Uh nothing," she said as she turned to him.

Instantly after she said that a small, brown haired head popped up from the ground. Rogue jumped a little at the sight of it, but knew instantly that it was only Kitty.

Logan and Kurt watched as the brunet slowly phased up from the floor. "What are you doing half pint," Logan asked.

Kitty seemed pretty relieved when she saw Rogue was ok and completely ignored Logan's question. "Oh my God Rogue, how did you get away from those creeps?"

"They just let me go," was Rogue's answer.

"Well, did they, like escape," asked Kitty somewhat surprised by this news.

Logan answered the question for Rogue. "We let them go after I fought one of em. Now will you tell me what you're doing poppen out of the ground."

Kitty looked to the gruff man as if she had just noticed he was there. "Umm I phased out of the basement. Jean and Scott are still trapped down there. They wanted me to find you instead of phasing both of them around with me. Jean may have a concussion from when that guy slammed the door on her head."

Logan gave a quick groan of aggravation and said, "alright, you guys stay here, I'll help Scott and Jean," and then he quickly left the three of them alone.

The night became quiet all around them as they waited for Logan to free the two lovebirds. The wind blew by the windows making an odd howling sound that made the three young X-Men shiver at the sound. They remained quiet the rest of the night.

Outside the building the group of mutants made their way over to the sewers. One of them lifted up the man hole lid and they all disappeared into the darkness of the pipes below.

They had hoped that these X-Men people would not follow them, or try to find them any more. For an ancient evil was coming to Bayeville, one that none of the X-Men have ever faced before.


	2. A Bloody Fate

Author's notes: In my story there will be words and names of characters that are suppose to be in different languages. So if you see a word that is pronounced funny there will be a word in parentheses, which will tell you the correct way to pronounce it. There is only one or two of those in this chapter, but there will be more.

The jeep pulled into the Brotherhood Foster home that afternoon. Wanda stepped out in her usual pissed off at the world mood.

She had left earlier to get away from the male Brotherhood members. They had been spending the entire day digging up something Todd and Lance found in the yard the night before. All the digging was driving her crazy.

She made her way to where the boys were. There she saw Pietro watching from the step as the others dug and sifted through the soil. He had helped them earlier by uncovering half the stone figure in about ten seconds. He figured the others could handle it themselves.

Wanda walked over to the large hole in the ground as Lance stepped out of it with a shovel in hand.

"You guys are still digging," she asked him. "When are you guys gonna stop this, you probably just found a big rock."

"Oh that's where you're wrong Wanda," Lance said very confident with their find. "We found something alright. Probably nothing that you've ever seen in any normal art museum."

He motioned for Wanda to follow him into the pit. She rolled her eyes as she moved past the mounds of dirt. With ever so much care she moved into the pit that her male teammates had made.

There in front of he stood a tall stone figure. It was completely uncovered from its prison of soil and Earth. Todd and Fred were brushing some of the access dirt off it as Wanda marveled at the sight.

It was a tall rectangular statue, perfectly shaped with its images carved into it. Flames were carved into the hard marble. In the background seemed to be a portrait of judgement day forged in extreme detail, but it was what was in the foreground that caught Wanda's attention.

It was the center of the sculpture. A snake like figure made so smooth and explicit. It was obviously a cobra. She could tell by the flaps on his head.

His face was very peculiar indeed. Instead of a normal snake face, it was a skull. Not a snake's skull, but a human skull. And upon his head, was a crown. A crown with a symbol upon it. It was to half circles connected by one corner and from the connection came a short wavy line.

Wanda marveled at the spectacular detail of the statue. It was so realistic that she believed the figure would jump out at her.

Todd stopped brushing the statue and walked towards Wanda. "So what do you think of our discovery sweetie."

Wanda would have said for him to shut up, but all she could say was, "this is amazing. This thing was obviously buried her for a long time, but it doesn't look like its aged at all."

"Who cares about that," said Fred as he lifted the stone figure up. "All I know is this thing has got to be worth a pretty penny."

Fred took the thing out of the pit and towards the house. It was difficult to get it through the door at first, but if eventually fit. It was placed in the middle of the living room were they all believed it would be safe.

The boys left to clean themselves up, but Wanda stayed to look at the statue. It made her nervous. She starred at the snake figure, and it seemed to stare right back at her.

She quickly shook the feeling off and began to leave the room. As she left she heard a whisper from behind. "Bring me blood so I may walk the Earth again."

Wanda turned around instantly, but there was no one there. She shrugged and exited the room leaving the statue alone.

Rogue lied on the couch reading a horror novel as the sun began to set and darkness enveloped the town of Bayeville.

Her eyes were feeling heavy as she was getting to the good part of her story. She wanted to keep her eyes open, but could not. In no time she fell into a deep and soon to be troublesome sleep.

Evan sat within the dark and dank sewer as the other Morlocks slept. The sound of running water echoed throughout the air and the smell of waist filled it as well.

Sleep could not overcome the former X-Man tonight. His eyes seemed almost immune to it. Maybe this was a new development in his mutant ability. He seemed to need sleep less and less ever since the defeat of Apocalypse.

"You really must get some sleep," he heard a voice say from behind.

He turned his head and saw Callisto standing nearby. "I haven't slept in a while," he said as he turned his face forward again.

"That is why you need to," said the woman as she sat down next to him.

They both listened to the water around them. It had become calming to all the Morlocks over the long time they spent in the sewers.

"You've been sitting here almost all day. Why," Callisto asked as the spiked mutant let out a long sigh.

Evan sat calmly, but sadness was still heard in his voice as he spoke. "I've just been thinking about the X-Men. My aunt and my friends I left behind up there."

"You mustn't think about them," the woman said. "You know they will not except you up there. The top dwellers don't except any of us."

"I can't just stop hoping that one day it will change," Evan said. "I never really thought that people and mutants would ever live in peace, but still Xavier's dream is still stuck in my head."

Callisto was still skeptical on that dream, but she knew there was no point in arguing with Spyke.

As they sat a tall and lankly figure came out of the darkness. They knew it as Caliban instantly. He seemed calm, but they could tell he was alarmed.

"What is it Caliban," Evan asked as he stood from Callisto's side.

"Pardon my intrusion," he said in his hissing voice. "I believe we have intruders coming our way."

"How many," asked Callisto standing to her feet.

"There are four," he said. "It is strange. I have never sensed mutants like this before. I can not seem to find their exact location."

"Leave that to me," Callisto said as she headed down into the darkness of the tunnels.

Evan followed her saying, "you're not going alone." Of course Callisto was not against this.

They made their way through the blackness. Evan had grown accustom to it. He could almost see as well as Callisto.

The woman beside him did not seem nervous at all. She was confident that Spyke and herself could take on who ever was down in the sewers with them now.

They both stopped as Callisto caught sight of something up ahead. "Who are you," she demanded.

What ever was up ahead quickly hid out of view. Callisto showed no worry in that.

"I can see in the dark," she said. "There's no point in hiding from me."

There was no reply.

"Show yourself or I will have the other Morlocks here within seconds," she said again in a more threatening voice.

"Very well," they heard a voice from down the tunnel call.

It was no where near human. It was deep and almost reptile like.

"Before we come forward," said the voice, "promise that no harm will come to us."

Callisto thought about this. These mutants might have been like the Morlocks. Not excepted by the world above.

"Alright," she said, "don't worry, we will except you here."

Evan whispered to her. "Are you sure about this? We don't now who they are."

"I can't turn down mutants that have been outcaste by humans," she answered him. And he did not argue.

In no time the mutants were in view, but not really. They wore black cloaks that hid their entire bodies. The two Morlocks figured they were ashamed of their appearance.

"Who are you," Evan asked as he looked over each one of them. There was something about them that he did not trust.

The first mutant spoke in the voice they had heard only a few minutes ago. "Our names are of no concern to you. We do not know you in any way. But I will tell you my name and mine only; my comrades will keep theirs to themselves for now. I am called Reptilian."

"I see," said Callisto. "Follow us. We will lead you to our sanctuary from the people above."

"What about you," said the second mutant in a voice similar to the firsts. "We have not heard who you are."

Callisto said as she walked, "I am Callisto, the one with me is Spyke."

Evan watched the four as he moved. He did not know what to think of them, and until he did he was not going to let his guard down.

When they reached what the Morlocks called home they saw all the others were awake. Scaleface stepped forward shocked by the four strangers in their hide away.

Her actions were instinctive. She transformed into her terrifying lizard form, ready to attack the intruders. She let out a long roar so loud it made some Morlocks cover their ears. However the strangers did not show an ounce of alarm.

"Stand down Scaleface," Callisto demanded.

Scaleface did as was told. She transformed back into her human form, but kept her eyes on the four outsiders standing before her.

Callisto spoke again. "These four have come to us in peace. I promised that they would not be harmed here. We will all respect that wish regardless of who they are."

She turned back to the four robed mutants. "Now tell us," she asked, "what is your business with the Morlocks? Why did you come to us?"

The first mutant spoke. They knew it was Reptilian by the sound of his voice. "We have our reasons for being here. But why do you wish to know?"

Callisto paused. She thought that maybe these mutants still did not trust them. "Listen Reptilian, you do not have to fear humans down here. Here you are excepted no matter what your appearance may be."

Reptilian was silent for a few seconds and then he began to laugh. He seemed very amused with Callisto's statement.

"Fear humans" he asked as if he had been joyfully entertained. "We do not fear humans. They are no match for us."

All the Morlocks seemed very confused by his statement. He began to walk around them, glancing at each mutant as he passed them.

"We have been observing you," he said. "We've watched you for a long time. Studying who you are. Learning about each one of you. What your powers are, your fighting skills, who your leader is, and most importantly," he said as he stopped in front of Spyke, "who your protector is. The reason your friend there, Caliban, has not known of our whereabouts will remain unknown."

Evan stood very calm. He starred into the darkness of the mutant's hood and said, "that still doesn't tell us why you're here."

"Ah yes," Reptilian said as he moved away from Spyke. "Why are we here?"

"Tell us already," Evan stated in a very demanding voice.

Reptilian remained very calm as he looked towards his three companions. They began to move around the area standing in certain places without the Morlocks noticing.

He stood in front of Scaleface and turned his back to her so he faced Callisto and Evan. "We must prepare for the coming of Lord Tiro (Tyroe). The leader of our cause."

"Cause," Callisto asked even more confused.

"Yes," said Reptilian. "He has been imprisoned for many years. Twenty to be exact. I admit that does not seem long, but that is a long time to be alone with your own thoughts. Nothing is worse than being forced to remain in cold garnet until the world breaks open at the end of its time."

The Morlocks began to feel uneasy. Reptilian could seance the worry in the room and planned to use that to an advantage.

He reached into is robe and pulled out a strange silver device. It was shaped like a cone with to green spots upon it. It had a strange form of writing on the side, which no human eyes have seen for hundreds of years.

Reptilian continued. "The moon will be full in a matter of days. Then will be Ethenarole (Eethen-r-ole). The Night of Blood as would be said in your tongue. It comes once every decade. The night when those destroyed or imprisoned by the sorcery of old can be resurrected and walk the Earth once again."

Evan was not going to listen to this anymore. Reptilian's words were putting him on edge. He did not like where his speaking was going, what with the talk of a guy named Tiro and a Night of Blood involved.

"That's enough," he said. "No more of this bull shit here. Your making us all nervous so either stop talking about this Tiro guy or you can leave."

"Oh we do not intend to stay here," said Reptilian. His voice seemed to fill with pleasure as he spoke. He reached his hand into his robe.

"Then why are you here," asked Callisto watching the cloaked mutant's hand.

"We simply need something from you," Reptilian said.

His hand instantly came out of his robe with a sword gripped by the clawed and scaly fingers upon it. In one quick move it slashed backwards cutting open the stomach of Scaleface.

She knelt down to the ground as Reptilian turned to her. She did not seem to notice him. She held her wound as the other Morlocks only stood in shock and fear.

She began to speak as blood dripped from her mouth. "He cut me. He cut me." She was obviously in shock as well when she spoke.

She then screamed out in a total panic, "OH GOD MY LIVER! I CAN FEEL MY LIVER!"

Reptilian showed no pity. He swung his sword at her again, finishing her off.

Spyke took action immediately. He shot a barrage of bony spikes at the cloaked mutant. They flew clean through the air ready to pierce delicate flesh.

Reptilian leapt into the air dodging every spike. However they still met a target. Lucid was running to Scaleface as soon as she fell to the ground. The spikes hit clean into his green skin. Lucid screamed in pain as he was pinned to the wall.

Spyke saw what he had done. He became enraged with anger. The thorny mutant ran at Reptilian ready to spear his heart with a large flaming spike he formed from his arm.

As he moved he felt something wrap around him. He saw the three strange red tentacles bound around him.

It did not take him long to find where they had come from. In a far corner stood one of the cloaked mutants. The tentacles were coming from the inside of his hood covered in shadow.

In one quick movement Spyke was flung against the wall and knocked out cold.

The remaining Morlocks knew they had to fight for their lives. Cybelle ran for the third cloaked mutant. Her acid secreting hands reached out to melt the son of a bitch into a small puddle.

Sadly she did not last very long. With one swift move a sword was pulled out of the figure's cloak and sliced right into her left leg.

Cybelle winced in agony as the blade was pulled out. The next move was even more impressive then the first. He swung his sword upward lifting the helpless Morlock off her feet. He managed to slash her skin twice while she was in mid air. Poor Cybelle was dead before she even hit the ground.

Tropid was curled up in a corner to petrified to move. She had never seen anyone died before, and never wished to.

Callisto was up against Reptilian and fighting in a more defensive way. Dodging every attack the mutant made.

Across from them Facade was fighting the second mutant. And not to far away from that Caliban was fighting the fourth. The third cloaked mutant watched with joy over Cybelle's dead body.

Facade stood near the wall and used his mutant ability to match his surroundings. The second cloaked figure stood looking at the wall.

"There is no point in hiding," he said. "Your heart beats so loud I can find you in seconds."

The tentacles came out from his hood and in no time he located Facade. The appendages wrapped around his hidden body as he came into view again.

The mutant smashed him against the wall over, and over, and over again until he stopped breathing.

Caliban faced the fourth cloaked figure. The unknown mutant reached into his cloak. Caliban readied himself for a sword or any other type of blade, but instead the figure pulled out a crystal on the end of a small chain.

The figure held it up and began to swing it back and forth in front of his opponent's eyes.

Caliban wanted to look away, but could not. He had to stare at the swinging object.

"Look at my crystal," the figure said, "watch my crystal."

Caliban watched the swinging stone. He could not take his eyes off it. His mind seemed to wander away as the cloaked mutant spoke.

"You hear only me," he said. "Nothing else exists now except my voice. You are growing to me. You are connected to my words. Your mind belongs to me. Your mind belongs to me."

Caliban's eyes became dazed. "My mind belongs to you," he said.

"Take your hands," said the figure. "Clasp them around your head. Quickly now."

Caliban did as ordered.

"Now," said the figure. "Snap your neck. In one quick movement. Turn your head all the way around."

Caliban paused for a few second. Then in a fast motion he broke his own neck. His body fell limp to the ground.

Callisto saw this happen. Reptilian lowered his sword as the despair formed on her face.

Callisto looked towards Tropid. The poor girl seemed traumatized by what had happened.

"Run Tropid," the leader of the former Morlocks demanded. "Get out quickly."

Tropid did not hesitate. She ran away and down the tunnel, not looking back.

Reptilian turned to the mutant that killed Caliban. "Rhombie (Romby) get that girl," he ordered. "Make sure she never moves again."

Rhombie moved quickly. He ran down the tunnel after the little girl.

Callisto listened for a while. After a mere moment Tropid was heard screaming. It was instantly cut off by the sound of a blade.

There was a short period of silence. Then Rhombie came back to his comrades with a bloody sword in hand. He wiped the red liquid off with the sleeve of his cloak. "It was a real shame to sever such a pretty head from such a little body."

Callisto's face turned to despair. She turned to Reptilian as he spoke.

"Your friends are dead. And I ashore that you wont survive."

"I will kill you before I die," Callisto said.

She picked up a pipe that lied near her feet. She ran at Reptilian with rage in her eyes and heart.

Reptilian ran at her with his sword ready.

When they were about to make contact with each other Reptilian ducked down a little. He jammed his sword into Callisto and jumped up into the air with her.

He moved her under his feet and landed on her in the tunnel where the water ran. Callisto's body sunk into water.

Reptilian pulled his sword out and walked over to Scaleface dead on the floor.

He pointed the silver device, which he had held throughout the slaughter, at the corpse and pushed one of the green spots.

The blood from Scaleface's body was sucked in o the small device. Reptilian collected blood from all the Morlocks except for Callisto and Tropid.

As he finished his harvest Evan began to stir.

Reptilian walked over to him.

Evan opened his eyes and saw the cloaked mutants standing over him. He looked through them and saw the dead Morlocks scattered around the room.

Evan formed a spike from his arm and prepared to thrust it into Reptilian's gut, but the evil mutant saw that coming.

He held his sword right up to Evan's face where his rocky armor did not protect him.

Evan paused and slid the spike back in.

Reptilian stood for a few seconds. He lifted his hand and removed his hood revealing his face.

It was that of a lizard. Some what like a dragon. His eyes were orange and had black slits in them for pupils. He had red plates on his neck and back, which began at the top of his head and ended at the tip of his tail. His large mouth was full of sharp teeth.

He leaned his face closer to Evan's. "I want you to live," he said. "So you can live with the pain of knowing that you failed to defend these mutants. So you can live your life in agony."

Evan only looked at him in hatred. However that did not bother the four mutants. They quickly left, leaving Evan in his own sorrow.

As soon as Evan was sure they were gone he ran over to Caliban's body. He looked at the blank stare in his eye.

The spiked mutant kneeled down next to the deceased Caliban. He did not cry, and that hurt him even more that he couldn't. These people had taken him in when his powers made him deformed, and now they were dead.

He slid his hands across Caliban's face, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said.

His body ran cold. These people were his friends. He had promised to protect them. And he let them get killed.

As he knelt in shame a voice came from behind him. "Help me."

It sounded like a scared little child. "Help me please," it came again.

Evan turned to the voice, willing to do what ever he could to help. He became stunned and afraid when he saw the figure behind him.

Professor Xavier wheeled himself into the room where Rogue had fallen asleep. There was a look of concern upon his face. Ororo followed close behind him with the same expression

Kitty and Kurt were standing over the couch where Rogue lied. They were holding her down as she was thrashing about and screaming.

Xavier could hear her frantic words. "NO! DON'T HURT THEM! LEAVE THEM ALONE! PLEASE!"

"What's wrong," Charles asked as he made his way over to the screaming girl.

Kitty looked up at him and said in a fearful voice, "I don't know. Me and Kurt just heard her screaming and we ran in here. We tried to wake her up, but we can't."

"We don't know what she's talking about," Kurt added, "something about the Morlocks."

Ororo became afraid as well, remembering her nephew in the sewers. "The Morlocks," she asked in a panic. "What about the Morlocks? Is Evan alright?"

"Ororo, please stay calm," Charles said raising a hand. "We'll learn everything soon."

He placed his hand over Rogue's forehead as she screamed. His mind soon entered hers.

It took no time at all for Charles to be surrounded by chaos. He found himself in the sewers with the Morlocks. Evan was unconscious in a corner while the others were battling against strange people wearing cloaks. Few of the Morlocks were already dead on the ground.

In the midst of all the fighting Charles could see Rogue watching from the side. She was screaming for the cloaked figures to stop. Her eyes were wide with terror, and she seemed to be shivering from all the death around her.

Charles wasted no time. He used his physique to grab hold of Rogue and pull her out of this horrible dream that she could not seem to wake from on her own.

In a quick flash Charles was back in his own mind as Rogue woke up screaming. She calmed down when she saw all the familiar faces around her. Her breaths came out in quick gasps of uneasiness.

She put her face in her hands and said, "oh thank God."

A few deep breaths came out of her mouth before she lowered her hands. Her face turned to the professor as she began to speak to him in a very distraught way.

"Professor," she said and then she began to speak very fast and panicked. "Professor. The Morlocks, we gotta help the Morlocks. They need our help, they're all dying."

Charles put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Rogue, calm down. It was only a dream."

"No," she insisted. "No it wasn't. The Morlocks are being butchered. These things are killing them."

"Rogue," Charles uttered more persistently, "trust me there is nothing wrong."

"Don't tell em that," Rogue said both angry and afraid. "I saw it happening. They're being killed."

"Please Rogue," Charles said grabbing hold of the troubled girl's head. He put his hands on her hair so he did not touch her skin.

"Rogue, you have been here on the couch this whole time. You fell asleep earlier and we thought it best not to wake you because of all that has happened. It was only a dream."

Rogue thought for a while. She stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room as if trying to piece this information together.

She stopped and leaned against the wall in a way that made it seem like it took so much effort to get there. She turned back to the X-men present and said, "this doesn't make seance. It was so real."

"I know," Charles said in a comforting voice, "but believe me Rogue, everything is alright."

Rogue could only nod, but the worry did not leave her face. She left the room as the others watched her in concern.

The pale girl made her way to the kitchen. It was a quarter to ten o'clock so it was obvious that she missed dinner. It was a shame to her since she had not eaten anything all day. She needed something in her stomach.

No one was in the kitchen when she arrived. Usually Kurt was always in there even after dinner not satisfied with the meal before hand. But tonight no one was there.

Rogue opened the freezer and pulled out a small thing of ice cream. She needed something sweet to calm her down. She grabbed a spoon and leaned against the counter as she slowly put small spoonfuls of ice cream in her mouth.

That dream had really gotten to her. She had never seen anything more petrifying in her life. Her hands were still shaking as she ate.

When she finally noticed she was still shivering she slammed the ice cream down on the counter.

"Come on Rogue it was only a goddamn nightmare," she said trying to convince herself, but nothing seemed to convince her.

The Goth put the ice cream back and made her way to the outside. As she opened the front door of the institute a cool breeze hit her instantly. It felt good on the skin of her untouchable face.

She needed to get some fresh air. She wanted anything that would calm her down and help her forget what she had seen in her sleep.

Her purple eyelids closed. She just stood and listened to the sounds around her. The waves banging against the cliffs on the opposite side of the institute. The night wind brushing by her ears. The sound of crickets chirping, which was unusual to here in a city.

It was beginning to get cold around her, but Rogue didn't care. It was peaceful outside and it seemed to be calming her down. Her mind was beginning to be at peace, something Rogue had not felt in a long time.

"It was only a dream," she said to herself. "It was only a stupid dream."

Sadly her comfort was interrupted by the cries of a familiar voice. Her eyes snapped open as she heard someone at the gates yell, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

She wiggled her finger in her ear thinking she had been hearing things, but sure enough it came again. "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

Rogue ran towards the sound. It took her some time to find her way to the gate in the dark, but the screams for help assisted her in locating it.

When she had finally got there, what she saw made her gasp in disbelief.

"Evan," she said as she saw the spiked mutant standing behind the metal bars of the gate.

Evan looked at her with what seemed like relief in his eyes. "Rogue," he said, "oh thank God. You gotta help."

"What are you doing here," Rogue asked very surprised to see him above ground.

She looked down and saw that Evan was carrying something in his arms. Rogue did not notice it before.

But in less than a second Rogue could see that it was not something, it was someone.

Callisto lay limp in Evan's arms. Her stomach was covered in blood, but she was still breathing. She was barely alive.

"Holy shit, what happened." Rogue's voice sounded horrified.

"Just let me in," Evan pleaded.

Rogue got the gate open in haste and then helped Evan carry Callisto the rest of the way to the institute.

Evan sat in the meeting room with the rest of the X-Men excluding Mr. McCoy. Rogue sat closest to him trying to be as consoling as possible.

Callisto was in very bad condition when Evan had finally got her there. It was not certain whether she would live.

The other X-men were discussing all around. They all seemed frantic by the news that Evan had brought along with the injured woman.

They all became silent when Charles spoke.

"Now Evan," he said, "please tells us again what happened."

Evan tried very hard to seem calm, but he was clearly pained by the events that had occurred.

"I told you almost a dozen times already," he said.

"This is the last time," Charles assured. "I promise."

"I told you," Evan began once again, "these guys came down there. We didn't know who they were, but we figured they wanted to join us. They knocked me out and by the time I woke up all the Morlocks were dead."

"Now Evan this is very important," Charles stated, "did this Reptilian character say anything that may give a reason to why they did this?"

"I don't know," Evan said very upset. "How is asking me all these questions gonna help Callisto right now. For all we know she may already be dead."

Xavier tried to sound reassuring when he spoke. "Evan, the more we know about this mutant the better chance we have of stopping him before he hurts any one else."

Evan tried his best to calm himself down. "He talked about some one named Tiro. And he also mentioned a thing called The Night of Blood. Something to do with when the moon is full."

Scott, who had hung on every word, turned to Xavier. "That's only about two days away."

"I see," Charles said as he tried to piece together this information. "Anything else?"

Evan could only shake his head. Charles knew there would be no more questions tonight.

He was about to speak again when Hank entered the room.

All the X-Men turned to him waiting to hear Callisto's condition.

"How is she," Charles awaited the answer.

"She will be alright," Hank said, putting everyone in the room at ease. "However she will be weak for quite some time. She lost a lot of blood and what ever she was attacked with left quite a bit of damage. It will be some time before she can eat solid foods again."

Evan stood up and said, "can a go see her." It was more of a plea than a question.

"Yes," was Hank's answer, "but she is asleep right now, you won't be able to talk to her."

That did not seem to bother the boy as he headed down to the infirmary.

As soon as he was gone Logan faced Xavier. "So, what do we do about this Charles?"

"I don't know," was the only answer the mind reader could come up with.

He looked over to Hank who stood in the room, unaware of the conversation with Evan.

"Hank," he asked as the big man turned to him. "I need you to find out as much as you can about someone named Tiro. Find out what ever you can."

"I beg your pardon," Hank asked very bewildered now.

"Please Hank, I will inform you on the details later," Charles stated.

After that was said all the X-Men went off to bed. It was very late now and most of them had school in the morning.

Before Rogue could leave Xavier asked her to stay for a few more minutes. She walked over to him and saw the curious look on his face.

He did not even wait for Rogue to question why he wanted her to stay. "First of all Rogue, I would like to apologies, for not believing you when you told us of this. I thought you were only having a dream."

"Well Ah wasn't," Rogue said not meaning to sound so harsh.

"And second of all," the Prof. continued, "I want to ask you why you had the dream? Do you know why you might be the only person here who saw what was happening?"

Rogue tried to think of a reason ever since Evan had arrived here, but nothing was presenting itself.

"Ah have no idea," she said. "Ah just fell asleep and found mahself in all that pandemonium. It was like Ah had a connection with those people, but Ah don't know how that's possible."

Xavier nodded. "Very well," he said, "you may go to bed now Rogue. And don't worry, we'll try to sort this all out."

Rogue left the room and headed upstairs. As she moved she wondered about what she had seen. She wondered if the people that killed the Morlocks were connected to the mutants the X-Men dealt with the night before. After all there was a link between their arrival and the Morlock slaughter.

She shock her head and decided not to think about it tonight. Only she did not know, what dangers awaited her and all the X-Men, that has been feared for many years.


	3. Rogue's First Encounter

Warning: Long Chapters

It was quite at the Brother Hood house when Kitty arrived. Most of them had left their house because of boredom. Since they were expelled from school they have not had much to do during the day.

Kitty walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. She was nervous about being here. Sure the X-Men were beginning to except the fact that she liked Lance, but still she was nervous that she might run into some other Brother Hood goon who was still not very fond of her.

Her hand reached towards the door. Before she even had time to knock the knob turned and the door swung open.

Kitty gasped, but her surprise disappeared as she saw it was only Lance.

Lance smiled at her as he asked, "what took you so long?"

Kitty entered the house saying, "school of course. I swear it gets longer every day."

They made their way into the house. Lance was the only one there, which he felt just fine with. He grabbed hold of Kitty and they shared a long passionate kiss, something neither of them have been able to do for a while. Being on different teams made it difficult for them to make time to see each other. They wanted to cherish this moment together.

Kitty slowly and gently pushed Lance away and said, "I thought you asked me over here to show me something."

"That was only one reason to get you here," he said. "I just wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm here," she said with a smile.

Lance took her hand and pulled her into the living room with him.

"I might as well show it to you now," he said before stopping her right outside the door. "But before I do promise me you won't tell anybody what I showed you. Todd and Fred would kill me if they found out I brought you over to see this."

Kitty laughed at first and then saw the seriousness in the boy's eyes. "Alright Lance I won't tell any one."

Lance gave a satisfied nod before leading Kitty to what they had found earlier. He stopped and pointed to the statue that still stood with its amazing detail. As strange as it seemed the statue was even more life like than it was when it was dug up.

Kitty's eyes turned wide with amazement. She looked at the stone figure as it surveyed all that stood before it.

"Oh my God," she said with astonishment in her voice and face, "where did you find this thing."

Lance gave a smirk and said, "right outside, in our front yard."

"No way," was the only thing that came out of Kitty's mouth as she moved closer to the sculpture.

Her pupils focused on the snake figure carved in the middle of the stone. It appeared to be stare right back at her.

"I thought you'd be impressed," Lance stated behind her.

Kitty did not turn away from the eyes of the skull-faced snake. "How long do you think its been buried out there."

"That I can't say," Lance answered. "But I do know one thing. New or old this thing is definitely worth something."

Kitty still watched the eyes. The life in them was so real.

Lance looked at Kitty as she stared. He expected her to ask a lot more questions then she had already. Kitty was not the type who kept quiet for this long. But he figured it was only because she was soaking in the remarkable detail in the statue.

Kitty remained focused on the eyes of the snake. It was as if she was hypnotized by them.

The eyes of the skull face began to glow, and Kitty did not seem alarmed. Still she stared.

A whispering noise was then heard in her ear. "So close to life again, but still so far. Give me just a little blood, bring me closer to freedom."

Kitty paused and then slowly reached out to touch the statue. Her finger pressed against the skull face of the snake. Then as if a blade had slide across her finger a cut was formed. The blood slowly began to be absorbed into the stone. Lance did not notice it.

The whisper continued in Kitty's ear. "What is this," it said. "What presence is this that I sense in your blood. One I have not felt in centuries."

Kitty remained in her trans. "I don't know," she said.

An eyebrow raised on Lance's face. Now he began to feel worry.

"Who are you talking to Kitty," he asked the brown haired prep.

Kitty did not seem to hear him.

The whisper continued. "I know this thing that I sense. You have been in contact with a member of the cursed bloodline."

"Kitty you're scaring the hell out of me," Lance yelled trying to get the girls attention, but he could not get through.

Kitty still listened to the voice. "She has taken from you. I can see this. Are you the only on who she has been in contact with?"

"No," Kitty said in a very smooth and emotionless voice.

Lance remained standing away. He wanted to go over and shake some sense into his girlfriend, but he did not know if that was a good idea.

"Who else was there," the voice demanded.

"X-Men," was all Kitty said.

The voice still remained calm as it whispered, but there was still a bit of determination in it when it spoke.

"Her name. I must know her name. The renowned blood flows in her veins. Give me the name of the one who carries on the cursed bloodline."

Lance could not wait anymore. He ran over to Kitty and grabbed hold of her.

Before he did however one word passed by her lips before ending contact with the statue.

"Rogue."

Lance shook the girl as he yelled, "Kitty snap out of it!"

Kitty then turned to him in shock as if she just saw him in the room. She stumbled a little and Lance helped her keep her balance.

"Whoa," she said. "What happened?"

"You spaced out and began talking to yourself," Lance said in concern. "What was wrong with you?"

Kitty shook her head. "Sorry Lance," she said, "I just didn't get much sleep last night. A lot of weird stuff has been going on."

Her thoughts lingered to what Evan had told her the night before and the encounter with the strange mutants two nights ago.

Lance's face turned to sympathy. "Do you want to talk about it," he asked her, knowing that she would.

Kitty only nodded. She left the room with Lance unaware of the cut on her finger. Her blood dripped onto the floor as she moved.

When they were gone the statue stood alone. The silence now in the room made it seem like nothing had happened. A breeze blew by the window giving the tattered curtains sudden life, but other than that there was no movement.

Then Kitty's blood on the floor began to move. It pulled together into a little puddle of red on the floor and then seemed to slither it's way to the statue. In no time the rock figure absorbed every drop.

A satisfied sigh was heard, but one that could not be heard in the material plane. The whispering voice came again.

"Rogue," it said, "the final ancestor of the one who began the crusade against me is within this town."

It paused for a second. The snake figure on the statue began to glow the bright color that Lance and Todd had seen once before. It only lasted for a while and then vanished as smoothly as it came.

The voice spoke again. "My power is returning, but I still can not show form."

It paused. "X-Men more mutant blood awaiting to be taken. I need more. If I can contact my followers then I will be closer to freedom, with spilt mutant blood."

Three dark figures sat within the woods as the sun began to set. All waiting patiently for the time to hunt, fresh mutant fluids. Time was growing short, The Night of Blood was near, and they still needed only a little more of the red liquid. But they had to wait for the cover of dark.

They waited patiently for the return of their leader, their black cloaks waiting nearby to be draped over them.

The first sat against a tree, he was known as Slime-eel, an odd name of course, but still feared by many of the ancient times. His body was sleek and thin, almost snake like. His arms and legs were almost like that of a man, except for the clawed fingers and toes. His head was like an eel's, but his mouth had more of a point to it. A horn stuck out the back of his head with a flap that began at the tip of the horn and connected at the base of his neck.

Not far from him sat Rhombie. His body was like that of a scaly and skinny man. He had two extra fore arms that forked from his elbow. His face was both human and reptile like with a mouth full of fangs below his black eyes.

And finally there was Flamoid. His features could not really be seen. He wore a strange red suit and black gloves. Over his face he wore a strange mask that had no facial features what so ever.

They sat in the woods anticipating the arrival of the one the great Tiro left in charge during his absence.

Rhombie watched his knee as a spider began to crawl its way up it. He snatched it quickly and in an instant he ate it.

His voice grumbled as he said, "I cannot take eating food of his kind. Insects, spiders, roots, it is hardly suitable."

"I agree," said Slime-eel. "It's been long since we've had meat Fresh, bloody, and raw."

"Then you will enjoy this," a voice said from the woods.

They turned their heads and saw Reptilian enter the clearing. His white and razor sharp teeth glistening red with blood as he dragged the carcass of a deer behind him.

Slime-eel stood and faced the temporary leader chosen by Tiro.

"It's about time you've shown up my brother," he said. "The night draws near."

"I know," Reptilian confirmed. "The hunt will begin soon, but first you must eat."

"What about you," the eel like mutant asked.

"Oh I have had my fill," he said as he pointed to the huge bite mark in the deer's stomach.

Slime-eel nodded as he and Rhombie began to tare at the flesh of the dead animal. The bloody meat felt good in their mouths as they devoured it.

Flamoid stood away from the meal. He no longer had any need for food. It was a burden he was willing to live with along with many others.

Reptilian licked the access blood off his teeth and savored it before it dribbled down his throat. His joy vanished as he heard a whispering noise in his ear.

"Loyal followers," it said.

Reptilian raised his head to the sound. The ripping of flesh that went on behind him made it difficult for him to hear.

"Silence," he demanded in one hard word. The two mutants stopped shredding the deer and listened.

"Loyal followers," the voice came again. "Can you hear me?"

All four of the mutants stood strait and quickly bowed before the voice.

Reptilian said with his head still bowed, "Lord Tiro! How did you manage to contact us?"

"I have managed to receive an adequate amount of blood," the voice said. "My abilities are growing, but are still no where near their true strength You may rise my followers."

All the mutants stood. Not knowing where the voice was coming from, they just stared strait ahead.

Reptilian listened as the voice breathed around him. It must have taken all of Tiro's strength to contact them, and he knew that his reason for doing so was important.

"What are your orders, my lord," he asked with the utmost respect.

"I need to know the progress of the hunt," Tiro's voice asked still breathing heavily.

Slime-eel was the one to answer the question. "It goes well. We have almost enough blood, but we cannot locate anymore mutants."

"How much more blood do you need," the voice asked.

"Enough to fill three men," he said.

The voice remained silent. "I know of at least one mutant. She goes by the name of Kitty."

"Why waist time looking for her," asked Rhombie. "Why not simply take the lives of humans or animals? It would be much quicker."

The voice of Tiro roared when he answered. "HUMAN AND ANIMAL BLOOD WILL NOT SUFFICE! ONLY A FEW PINTS WILL WORK, AND I HAVE ALREADY ABSORBED THAT! IT MUST BE MUTANT BLOOD ONLY NOW!"

None of the mutants even flinched from the sudden raise in the voice.

Rhombie just nodded and said, "forgive me master."

Tiro calmed himself before speaking again. "However, this girl will not be enough. The blood must be clean and fresh from the body. Knowing our killing methods she will not have much blood when you are done with her. But I have learned of more like her."

The four mutants waited for whom their master spoke of.

"They call themselves the X-men," he said. "I sensed that they were mutants as well, when the girl came in contact with me."

"And how do we locate them," Reptilian asked.

"Simple," said Tiro's voice. "This girl has been in contact with the last of the cursed bloodline."

The four mutants stood in shock. The members of the bloodline have not been seen or sensed for hundreds of years. It was assumed they were all dead.

"Are you sure," asked Reptilian.

"Quite," said the voice. "Find the one that carries the bloodline, and you will find the girl. Kidnap her, and use her as bait for these X-Men. But leave the one who carries the renowned blood alive. I wish to deal with her myself when I am freed."

"And how do you expect us to find her," Reptilian asked, with no lack of respect.

"I can sense her, and you can to," the voice said. "I will give you her sent, then it should be simple to locate her."

The four mutants paused. Suddenly a strange sent filled the air in front of their noses. It lingered on. The sent of the cursed bloodline.

"Now," said the voice of Tiro, "get going. Ethenarol grows near."

All the mutants nodded before the voice disappeared, but the sent still remained. It lingered in the air and pointed them in a certain direction. In no time they would find the one who carried the renowned blood.

Rogue walked through the park as the night air brushed against her. The street lights managed to eliminate the darkness around her with out any challenge.

It was a peaceful night, unlike the passed two days. She just needed to get away from it all for a while and just be left alone with her thoughts.

She didn't care if she was missing a danger room session tonight, she needed to relax. Of course Logan would give her a lecture and make her go through a tough lesson, but she could live with that.

She would not be the only one to get a lecture. Kitty was still out with Lance somewhere.

She closed her eyes and allowed the cool wind to run through her hair. Little did she know she was being watched.

In the shadows stood two of the figures she had met two nights ago. They stood watching her as she walked through the night.

The first was the one that had grabbed her and the second was one of the ones that was still unknown to her.

The second figure tapped the first. "Pincher, why the hell are we watching this girl? You know we got more important things to do."

The one called Pincher looked at the second, "I don't know Dromined (Drom-in-ed)," he said, "I just got a strange feeling about her."

They continued to spy on the pale girl.

Rogue suddenly stood still and allowed the silence of the night to overcome her. It was perfect, no noise except the breeze around her. It was extremely pleasant.

The silence was soon interrupted by a very familiar voice. "Good evening, Chere."

Rogue whipped around to a near by park bench. And sitting upon the bench was the well-known Cajon.

It had been quite a while since she had last seen the mutant known as Gambit. Other than the ordeal with Apocalypse the last time she saw him was back in Louisiana during Martygraw. She did not want to admit it, but she was happy to see him.

"Well, are you gonna say something or, just stand there," Gambit asked the stunned Goth.

Rogue shook her head and said, "sorry I'm just What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason," the Cajon asked as he gave his usual smirk.

"Well," she said, but could not think of anything to say.

Gambit stood and said, "I'm just here to see you."

"Why," she asked.

"Enough with the questions," he said, "just sit down."

Rogue hesitated and then said, "alright, but you damn well better keep your hands on your side of the bench, or Ah'll tare them off."

Gambit could not help, but laugh. Rogue waited a few more seconds and then sat down.

Meanwhile the two figures still watched them.

Dromined leaned closer to Pincher and said, "looks like someone's gonna get some action tonight."

Pincher held his hand up as if he were gonna slap him and said, "hey, watch it."

They both gave a quick snicker and continued to look on.

Rogue sat and looked up at the sky.

"What a beautiful night," she said, just trying to take her mind off of current events.

"I think my view's better," she heard the Cajon say in a rather sly voice.

Rogue looked at him and saw him gazing at her breasts.

"Hey eyes, up her jackass," she said rather harshly.

Gambit's eyes snapped up instantly. "Sorry, Remy just can't resist."

Rogue stood up and began to talk very angrily, "look swamp rat, if the only reason you came here is to try and get some with me, well you know that ain't gonna happen! One because, Ah can't touch and two"

Her words were soon interrupted by a sudden image in her mind. She grabbed her head in pain as she saw a strange lizard like figure in her head.

Back in the shadows the same image flashed in Pincher's mind.

His head snapped up as he said panicked, "Reptilian!"

Dromined covered his mouth, afraid the two mutants would hear him. After a few seconds he let go.

Pincher began to breathe in gasps as he said, "I knew it I knew it They've been here all along. Searching. For us and for Tiro."

"What do you mean," his companion asked.

"Dromined," he said, "I'm afraid Tiro's followers already know we hid him here. I was right, they are gonna try and release him."

It did not take them long to have fear soon run through every vein in their bodies.

Back at the bench Gambit tried to calm Rogue. It took some time for the pain in her head and the image to go away.

She took a few deep breaths and stood up.

"What was with that," Gambit asked helping the now weary Rogue keep her balance.

"Ah Ah don't really know," she said still breathing heavily. That was the second time something was seen in her mind that she could not explain.

Gambit took hold of Rogue's shoulders and very gently led her back to the bench.

"You want to talk about it," he asked as they sat back down.

Rogue remained quiet.

She took a minute or two to collect her thoughts again before saying, "I don't think you'd understand."

Gambit grabbed her chin with a gloved hand and made her face him.

"Sure I'll understand," he said. "I've come close to understanding you haven't I."

Rogue gazed into his demon eyes. She became trapped in them instantly.

Her mind said, 'just look away. You don't want to start something with him. You can't." But she did not obey.

The two figures hidden out of view looked at the two mutants starring at each other.

"What the fuck are you doing," Pincher asked them even though he knew they couldn't hear him. "Get out of here."

Dromined tried to calm his friend. "Look Pincher, maybe Reptilian won't do anything to these two. He might just be passing by."

"What if he's not," Pincher asked his comrade. "If something goes down here tonight they are going to get caught in the action. And that's a good chance that at least one of them is gonna die."

"We have to stay hidden," Dromined reminded him. "To much suspicion has been aroused already."

As they discussed the situation the two continued to gaze at each other. Rogue's mind continued to tell her to look away, but she still could not.

Gambit leaned his face forward. It moved closer and closer to Rogue's face. Closer to her lips.

It took the Goth a minute to finally realize what was going on. She raised her hand up and covered the Cajun's mouth, pushing him away in the process.

"No," she said. "Ah can't do this. You know that."

Gambit slid her hand off his face. His smirk deepened and his eyes narrowed giving him that usual sly look. "There's no harm in trying. One quick peck won't hurt."

"Please don't do this," Rogue asked. She wanted to leave, but something made her stay.

"Come on you know you want it," Gambit said with his demon eyes still transfixed on her.

Rogue was become very uncomfortable, but her longing to be touched made her stay with him.

"Ah can't," she said again.

Gambit leaned closer again.

"One quick peck," he said. "One second, that's all I want."

Rogue watched as he moved his lips closer to hers. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. She longed for the touch of another person's lips for a long time, and she was going to get it even if she didn't want it. But a small part of her did want it.

She closed her eyes and awaited what was to come.

Sadly it was interrupted.

A sudden voice from behind said, "what a touching moment."

Gambit paused and Rogue opened her eyes.

"It makes me sick," the voice said. And in a flash Gambit was risen up into the air.

Rogue's face turned afraid as she saw the Cajun being flung around in the air by strange tentacles.

"Oh what joy I would have in ripping you to shreds," a similar voice to the first said. "But that will come later."

The tentacles released the mutant and he fell to the ground. Rogue turned from the fallen Cajun to the back of the bench.

There standing behind her stood four mutants. One of them she knew instantly. The one she saw in her head and the one Evan had told the X-Men about. Reptilian.

Slime-eel stood next to him. The tentacles that had attacked Gambit had come from this mutant's mouth. They slid back in as an evil smile formed on his face.

All four of them stood. Their cloaks were not worn, they found no need for them here.

Rogue jumped off the bench and stood in her fighting stance. She took her gloves off and prepared to attack the first of these things that came near her.

Reptilian leapt over the bench and landed directly in front of Rogue.

The pale girl took action immediately, clamping her ungloved hands on the creature's face, ready to feel his life force leaving his body and entering hers. But in this instant her face filled with shock.

Nothing was happening. Her powers were not working on this thing that stood before her.

Reptilian sneered and grabbed hold of Rogue's arms and held her in the air. She tried to struggle with the lizard, but he seemed very strong.

Reptilian grew tired of her squirming and said; "stop wriggling about or I'll tare you in half."

Rogue stopped moving and looked at the thing in absolute horror. Never in her life had she seen something like this before, there was no way this creature was a normal mutant.

"What do you want with me," she asked.

Reptilian did not speak. He put his nose closer to the frightened girl and began to sniff her. The familiar sent filled his nostrils. There was no question about it, this was the girl they were looking for.

"You must know," he said, "it is an honor to meet one of such a well known origin."

The look on the girl's face changed from fear to confusion.

"What are you talking about," she asked in a timid voice, which was unusual for her to use.

A smile formed on the strange mutant's face.

He tilted his head towards Slime-eel and said, "this girl does not seem to know about her past."

"We should take that as an advantage," Slime-eel said rather pleased with the fact.

The four mutants looked at her. Rogue looked from one to the other. Her heart pounded in her chest. She now tried to hold back her fear, not wanting them to think she was a coward.

Reptilian put his mouth right up to Rogue's face.

"Now," he said, "tell me the location of the girl known as Kitty."

"Fuck you Reptilian," Rogue said, "I won't tell you."

The lizard figure gave her a look of bewilderment still with narrowed eyes.

A curious smile formed on his face before asking, "why did you call me Reptilian?"

Rogue closed her mouth.

"Did some one tell you about me," Reptilian pondered to her.

Rogue still said nothing.

Reptilian put his face even closer. Rogue could feel his hot breath on her face.

She was now able to see the full size of Reptilian's mouth. It looked like it could easily bite her in half with on powerful chomp.

Reptilian gave a grinning sneer showing her his razor sharp teeth.

"Who," he asked calmly.

Rogue remained silent.

Reptilian's face turned to angry. He began to squeeze Rogue's arms.

Rogue began to cry out in pain. The feeling hurt her so much. If Reptilian put any more pressure into the squeeze her arms would surly break.

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT ME," Reptilian asked even louder.

Rogue tried to keep her mouth closed.

Reptilian opened his mouth wide and put it over Rogue's head. It was merely meant to frighten her into answering his question.

However it was no answered.

In a flash the lizard mutant was tackled from behind. He lost his grip on Rogue and the Goth fell to the ground.

She looked up and saw Reptilian fall flat one the ground with Gambit on his back.

The red eyed Cajun took his bo-staff out of his trench coat and swung it around the lizard's neck. Reptilian gasp for air as the staff cut off his oxygen.

The three other mutants watched the battle, looking as if they already knew how it would end.

Rogue stood up and began to run to Gambit's aid. Before she would move five steps two of Slime-eels tentacles came out of his mouth and wrapped around her, lifting her in the air as well so she could not escape.

Reptilian fought against the demon-eyed mutant. He grabbed hold of the boy and flipped him off his back.

Gambit landed on the ground loosing his bo-staff in the process. The wind was knocked out of him.

Reptilian stood to his feet kicking the bo-staff aside. He moved towards Gambit as the Cajun stood.

When Gambit turned around he was greeted by the lizard's hand. It grabbed hold of his chest and threw him ten feet into the air.

Rogue watched as the Cajun landed a few yards away.

Reptilian didn't even give the boy time to breathe. He jumped into the air and landed on Gambit with perfect accuracy, pinning his arms to the ground with his clawed feet. He grabbed hold of the boy's neck.

Gambit coughed and gasped. He slowly reached his hand out and placed it flat on the ground.

Reptilian watched as the Cajun's powers surged into a small circle around the two of them.

Gambit smiled and said, "let me go gasp or I'll blow up the ground we are standing on."

The strange mutant looked at the boy very displeased with his actions. He slowly took his clawed hand off of the dark eyed mutant's neck.

"Now if you would be so kind as to move your body," he said again.

Reptilian gave a growl of fury. Gambit gave him his cocky and sly grin.

This seemed to enrage the strange mutant even further. He clamped his hand on Gambit's face.

Rogue could hear the Cajun groan in agony as pressure was exerted on his features.

The energy that surged around the two disappeared as soon as Gambit felt the crushing force.

Reptilian stepped of the young man and lifted him off the ground, with one hand, by his face.

Gambit's painful moans were muffled by the powerful gripping hand. He was completely off the ground.

Reptilian gave a twisted smile.

"I knew you were bluffing," he said. "You don't seem like the kind of person who would kill himself. I can tell by your eyes."

"Get your God damn hand off of my face," Gambit said from behind the claw.

Reptilian added more pressure to his squeeze.

Gambit now let out a scream of pain.

"It is foolish to get in our way," said Reptilian. "For your meddling I should crush your head until your brains come oozing out of your ears But I won't do that."

"So you'll let him go," Rogue asked.

"No," said Reptilian. "I want his death to last much, much longer."

With those words he threw Gambit up in the air.

As he fell back down to the ground Reptilian gave him one swing off his mighty claws.

The Cajun landed on the ground with five long cuts in his side, but he was still alive.

Reptilian put his foot on the young man's back and pinned him to the ground once again.

He leaned his face closer as he said, "if you save your strength you may be able to make it to the nearest hospital. And if you don't, well then of course you will die; only slowly."

Reptilian paused for a few seconds. He then held his hand out to Rhombie.

The four-armed mutant seemed to know what his commander wanted instantly. He walked over to him and handed him the strange sliver cone that they used after they killed the Morlocks.

Reptilian took it and pointed the opening at Gambit.

He said, "on second thought, I don't want to take the chance of you fixing those wounds."

He pushed the green button on the side. The blood began to leave Gambit's body from the wound and enter into the device.

Rogue watch both astounded and afraid. Gambit was being drained of his valuable blood.

Gambit felt weaker and weaker.

When Reptilian was satisfied he stopped the device. He had only taken half of Gambit's blood. He wanted the boy to die a very slow death. This way he would get his wish. With only half the amount of the necessary blood he would not have the strength to stand.

Reptilian smiled in satisfaction and kicked Gambit right into the gut as he lied on the ground.

Slime-eel smiled with his tentacles still holding Rogue. When he spoke it was as if nothing was sticking out of his mouth.

"Now what do we do about this little lark," he said shacking Rogue.

Reptilian stepped over to the girl. He watched as the girl tried to make her face seem like it was not afraid.

"Calm yourself girl," he said. "If you cooperate with us then this will be over soon."

Rogue only looked the strange mutant dead in the eyes and said demandingly, "stitch that guy's wound." She of course meant Gambit.

Reptilian swung his hand across her face. The hit was hard and painful. Rogue gasped as her face swung to the side.

A large red mark formed on her cheek as she turned her head back.

The creature before her said angered, "listen child, you are in no condition to order us to do anything. Now tell us the location of the girl called Kitty."

Rogue struggled with her restraints and gave a stern, "NO!"

Reptilian glared at the pale girl as she struggled with her restraints.

Rogue closed her eyes preparing herself for another hit. She waited for the upcoming pain to serge through her face, but instead Reptilian did something that caused her discomfort to grow even more.

He began to laugh. It was not a huge explosion of mirth, but a calm and amused laugh. Something that none of Rogue's enemies really did.

Reptilian took a small breath and turned his head to the mutant that Rogue figured was Rhombie.

"It seems, the lark has spirit," he said. "Much like those that came before her."

He then turned to the mutant that held Rogue.

"Slime-eel."

He did not have to say anymore. Rogue began to feel the tentacles around her tighten. Her air supply was cut off and her blood flow as well. She was being constricted by the appendages that held her.

"Talk," Reptilian said calmly.

When Rogue still didn't speak he was angered once again.

"TALK," he yelled, "COME ON LARK! SING!"

Rogue gasped and wheezed, as the tentacles became even tighter. She barely managed to push her next words out of her mouth.

"Ah'lltell youanything."

Reptilian waited, he was sure that the girl would speak before she died. He was positive, but so far his conclusions had failed.

Rogue could feel pressure filling within her head. Everything was turning red around her. She could feel herself fading and knew she would soon blackout, possibly to never wake up again.

Reptilian could sense her end was coming near. The girl's eyes were beginning to turn red from the blood vessels that began to burst within them. In not time she would be dead.

"Enough, release her," the mutant commanded Slime-eel.

The tentacles unraveled around Rogue.

The Goth fell to the ground. She landed on her hands and began to take quick breaths, trying to get as much oxygen back to her brain as possible. She was sure that she would have died.

The air felt sweet in her mouth, she never thought she would be so happy to breathe.

Unfortunately Reptilian did not give her time to recover from her tango with death. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the ground so they were at eye level with each other.

He looked into the girl's eyes, which now had a blood red color covering most of the white.

"Where is that goddamn Kitty," he asked her.

Rogue remained silent.

Reptilian took this as a time to use their last resort. He looked to Rhombie.

"Make her tell us what we wish to know," he said.

Rhombie stepped forward without saying a word.

Rogue tried to free herself once again, but it did not work. In no time he had out his crystal on the end of his chain.

He began to swing it in front of Rogue's face.

Like Caliban, Rogue could not look away. She wanted to, she even tried to, but she could not look away.

"Look at my crystal," Rhombie said, "watch my crystal."

Rogue watched as the swinging stone went side to side. Her urge to look away vanished and her mind began to turn blank.

"You hear only me," he said. "Nothing else exists now except my voice. You are growing to me. You are connected to my words. Your mind belongs to me. Your mind belongs to me."

Gambit watched and listened from where he lied. He wanted to speak up, but he didn't for some reason.

"Mah mind belongs to you," Rogue said.

Rhombie lowered the crystal with an evil grin on his face.

"Now," he said, "where is the girl called Kitty?"

Rogue's face was blank.

"She's with Lance," was all she said.

"Lance," asked Rhombie. "Who is this Lance."

"Her boyfriend," Rogue said.

"What are you doing Rogue," Gambit finally spoke. "Don't tell them anything."

Flamiod was the one to kick him in the gut this time.

"Do you know where this Lance lives," Rhombie asked.

Rogue nodded and said, "yes."

"Good," said Rhombie. "You will now take us to her."

Rogue nodded and said, "Ah will do this."

Reptilian released his grip on her.

The girl began to walk in a certain direction. The four strange mutants followed close behind, leaving Gambit to bleed.

He watched Rogue and the four mutants walk out of sight.

Then with much difficulty he tried to crawl. He began to speak in weak and desperate words.

"I gotta find somebody," he said. "I gotta find somebody. Somebody. Can't die. Can't let Rogue die. Can't let them kill her."

It was no use though. He fell on the ground to weak to go on.

Not too far away from him the too figures ran out of the shadows and over to him.

The one called Pincher said angrily, "why did you hold me back Dromined? "

"Because there were four of them," his comrade answered. "You know we don't stand a chance when they out number us. Just imagine if all of them were here."

Pincher stopped and kneeled over Gambit.

The Cajun looked up at them. They were still wearing their hooded capes, he could not make them out.

"Calm down boy," said Pincher, "you're gonna be fine."

He held out his hand to Dromined who quickly gave him a lighter.

Despite Gambit's weakness he still managed to jump when he felt the hot flame being rubbed against his wounds.

"What are you doing," he screamed out as he pushed the stranger away.

"Preventing you from bleeding to death," he said as he pointed to the Cajun's now held wound.

The stranger helped him to his feet and supported him. The young man was lucky he wasn't dead.

"Who are you," Gambit asked trying not to sound too weak.

The second cloaked figure turned to him and said, "who are we? We'll get to that later."

"Right now we need you to tell us where those mutants are taking that girl," the other asked.

"Mutants," Gambit asked very shocked. "How can those things be mutants?"

"Shut up," said Pincher rather insulted, "they're like us. Even if they are an abomination on this Earth. Now tell us where they're taking your friend!"

Gambit coughed a little before answering.

"They're taking her to the Brother Hood house."

"Can you lead us there," Dromined asked desperately.

"I'll tell you what," said Gambit, "you keep me propped up and help me walk, then Remy will be able to lead you there."

The two strangers agreed to the terms. They both took one of Remy's arms before setting out to find the girl.


	4. The Kidnapping

Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed.

Lance and Kitty walked side by side through the night. The breeze that blew along the grass around them was soothing to their ears. It had been quite some time since the two had been alone.

Lance slowly put his arm around the young prep and pulled her closer to him. Kitty rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's such a beautiful night isn't it," she asked Lance

The boy did not answer her. He simple smiled as they continued away from the Brother Hood house.

Kitty looked at her watch and frowned. It was getting late and she would have to be heading home soon. She certainly would have a lot of explaining to do that night. Sadly she did not want this moment to end.

Her sorrow was soon interrupted by a familiar face standing at the end of the road.

She rose her head from Lance's shoulder.

"Rogue, like, what are you doing here?"

The Goth said nothing. She just stood with a blank stare upon her pale skinned face.

Lance took his arm off of Kitty and looked at Rogue curiously.

"Are you alright," Kitty asked before walking over to her Gothic friend.

She stood in front of the girl and waited for an answer, but got none.

Rogue raised her arm and pointed a finger at Kitty.

Kitty stood in total bewilderment.

Lance stood back and wondering what was with his old team member. This behavior was not common for Rogue at all.

His state of quandary kept him distracted from the figure that snuck up behind him.

He did not know of its presence until it spoke in his ear.

"Turn and bow down to your death child."

Lance whipped around only to see the mutant called Reptilian standing behind him.

With one swing of the lizard's arm Lance was knocked five yards away from him. He hit the ground hard and slid a few feet before stopping.

Kitty looked at her boy friend in horror and turned back to Rogue. She was about to speak until she saw the figure of Rhombie come behind the Goth.

An evil smile formed upon the strange mutant's face. In no time Slime-eel made his appearance next to the four-armed creature.

Kitty turned to run away, but when she did she saw Reptilian standing in her path. The lizard grabbed hold of her and held her tightly so she could not escape.

The prep tried to use her powers to fade through the powerful grip, but nothing happened. She couldn't phase through the creature's body.

She focused all her energy on her ability only to learn that her powers did not work on the creature.

Kitty screamed out in terror hoping anyone would hear her cries for help.

Lance heard his girlfriend screaming. He stood from where he fell and faced the thing that held Kitty.

"Looks like it's time for me to rock and roll," he said as he raised his hand forward. The ground around them instantly began to shake.

The three strange mutants did not show any alarm in this. The attack was cut short by a blood-curdling scream of pain.

Kitty looked at Lance and saw the creature known as Flamiod standing behind him.

The mutant that was covered in the red suit had his hand on Lance's shoulder, however he was not wearing his black glove. His hand was seen perfectly. It was in a state of flame, meaning the hand was nothing but fire much like Amara in her fire state.

Lance screamed as the fire burned his flesh.

Flamiod then threw the boy into the wall of a nearby building. The wall cracked a little and Lance fell unconscious to the ground.

Flamiod calmly slipped his glove back on his hand cutting off the fiery glow.

He said in an amused voice to the unconscious Lance, "when you want to attack, then attack, don't talk."

Kitty stared at what had happened in disbelief and despair.

"Lance," she called to her boyfriend. "Lance wake up!"

Reptilian shook her slightly and said, "stop your sniveling little girl, or I'll devour your skin."

Kitty's mouth snapped shut when she heard that. She did not wish to anger these things, what ever they were.

Rhombie smiled with delight. The girl was captured, now they no longer needed the Gothic woman any more. Their lord Tiro would deal with her in time.

Rhombie looked at the pale girl and raised his hand to her head.

"When I tap your forehead your mind will be your own."

And with one simple tap on Rogue's forehead the blank stare on her face had vanished. She stumbled a little as if she had been weakened.

"What happened," she asked following a groan.

It did not take her long to remember what she was dealing with. She saw the evil faces standing around her.

Rogue looked and saw Kitty in the grasp of the mutant called Reptilian. And not to far away from them Lance lied on the ground with blood dripping from his head as he breathed very shakily.

Reptilian smiled at her and tossed Kitty over to his brother Slime-eel. Kitty screamed as the second mutant wrapped the tentacles from his mouth around her body. Once again her powers could not free her.

Rogue tried to run to Kitty's aid, but Reptilian stood in her way. His evil gaze made her frozen with fear. Her powers were of no use to her against this thing. And after seeing how fast it moved when fighting Gambit, she wasn't sure if she would survive a fight with him.

Reptilian gave his evil grin, once again revealing his razor sharp teeth and said, "thank you Rogue, you have been very helpful."

With those words Kitty's eyes became wide with shock and disbelief.

"Oh my god," she said. "Rogue? You helped them find me?"

Rogue looked very confused.

"No No Ah swear Kitty, Ah didn't."

"How could you do that," Kitty asked not listening to her first statement.

"Kitty, Ah didn't," Rogue insisted.

It was unaware to both of them that Rogue had been hypnotized.

Before either of them could speak again Reptilian turned to Slime-eel.

"Brother take her back to camp. Make sure she won't be able to run away. If she gives you any trouble then break her legs."

Slime-eel smiled with delight before running into the darkness.

But before they vanished into the night Rogue could hear Kitty scream, "YOU TRAITOR!"

Those words cut Rogue deep, but she could not show any weakness in front of these things, even though she could not help, but be afraid.

Reptilian looked back at her with a satisfied look.

"If you ever want to see that sweet little girl again, you will bring your friends to the forest near Raven's Ridge. If you are not there by midnight, I will tare out her throat."

"Ah don't think you'll live long enough to do that," Rogue said.

It did not take long for Rogue to feel the crushing force on her head. Reptilian clamped both his hands on her cranium and began to squeeze.

Rogue screamed in agony from the crushing pain.

Reptilian lifted her off the ground and said, "do not threaten me. You should not even exist, your bloodline should have been wiped out during the Great War."

Rogue looked at him as if she did not know what he was talking about.

Reptilian smiled at this and said, "don't worry lark, you'll find out soon enough."

"Well whoopdy fucking do," came a voice from behind.

Reptilian's eyes turned wide. He knew that voice.

Suddenly two caped figures came rushing out of the shadows. Both grabbed hold of Rhombie and rammed him into Flamiod.

Both of the evil mutants fell to the ground.

The second of the two figures reached to his hidden side and pulled out a long whip. It slashed forward and hit Reptilian right above the eye, making a painful gash.

Reptilian grunted and dropped Rogue to the ground.

The caped figure slashed forward again, but this time Reptilian was ready for it.

He held up his forearm causing the whip to wrap around it and with one powerful tug the figure was pulled over to the lizard like mutant.

His scaly hands clamped around the figure's neck and held him in place.

Rogue tried to crawl away, but was stopped by Reptilian's foot pressed down against her back.

Reptilian looked to the first figure. He had Rhombie pinned to the ground and seemed to be clawing at his face.

Flamiod stood up and grabbed hold of the stranger and pulled him off of his comrade.

The figure made a quick defense, elbowing Flamiod in the gut and punching him in the face all in the same movement.

Flamiod retaliated with a double spinning kick and an additional quick jab.

The figured managed to block the kicks, but the jab made smooth contact with his face. He fell backwards, but kept his balance.

Rhombie stood up from the ground and grabbed the figure by the arm. He swung the caped figure around and slammed him against a nearby tree.

The figure turned to his two advisories and prepared to retaliate with a barrage of different hand to hand attacks meant to kill instantly, but was stopped by the sound of Reptilian's voice.

"One more move and I will snap your friend's neck."

The figure froze in place. Flamiod and Rhombie grabbed hold of their enemy and held him in place.

Rogue looked up at the first caped figure. She knew who it was instantly, but kept her mouth shut.

Reptilian looked to the figure in his hand.

"Foolish," he said. "How senseless do you think it is to come into a battle when you are clearly outnumbered. I thought you two were smarter then that. Am I right Dromined?"

Dromined tried to make a swing at Reptilian's face only to get punched himself.

Pincher, who was still held by the other two creatures said angrily, "leave him alone you son of a bitch."

Reptilian smiled and said, "Flamiod, on the count of three, burn him to a fine crisp."

"I don't think that's gonna happen," came a Cajon voice from the darkness.

All that were present looked at Gambit as he came out of the shadows, weakly, but still in a way that was ready to fight.

He had his cards in his hand, with one all charged up and ready to blow.

"You," said Reptilian. "I should have figured these two would assist a mortal, such as yourself."

He then looked to Pincher and said, "your kindness has not yet ceased to amaze me. But it's still as pathetic as ever."

Gambit charged the card even more. It began to glow a bright orange, so bright that it would have blinded any normal mutant.

Reptilian was still not alarmed.

"Poor, weak man," he said. "Surly you do not think you can defeat us."

"Not before," said Gambit. "But now I'm not alone."

"But you are," Reptilian said in retaliation. "Your rescuers are now in my grasp."

It was now Pincher's turn to speak, "but we've got friends, have you forgotten them?"

Reptilian turned to Pincher. The alarm that was not there before, was now.

"You're lying," he said.

"Oh am I," Pincher said in a defiant voice.

Reptilian tightened his grip on Dromined's neck.

"If your brother's are here," he said, "then why don't they make themselves known."

As soon as he said those words, a loud BANG was heard throughout the night.

A bullet came out of nowhere and went clean through Reptilian's arm, the one that held Dromined.

He released his grip and let the figure fall to the ground.

Dromined grabbed onto the foot that pushed Rogue to the ground and gave it a quick yank.

Reptilian fell back, but did not fall to the ground.

Dromined dragged the Goth away from the creature, and over to Gambit.

Reptilian looked about, trying to find the source of the bullet. But there was no way of knowing. This was obviously an attack by the great sniper.

"Guillotine," he said angrily.

Another familiar voice came from the shadows. The reptile like voice Rogue heard only a few nights ago.

"Guillotine can shoot the flea of a dog from over a mile away Reptilian. And he's aiming strait at your head!"

It was then that the other three members of the small group of mutants came into view.

Guillotine remained hidden with his sniper rifle aiming right at reptilian's left eye.

Flamiod and Rhombie still stood with their hands clamped onto Pincher.

His three brothers surrounded them ready to fight.

The two strange mutants released Pincher, and he joined the side of his brothers.

Dromined stood with Rogue and Gambit, ready to protect them both.

Reptilian remained still. His team was now outnumbered.

But despite this bad predicament he laughed.

He gave his usual calm and evil laugh.

"Bravo, Pincher," he said, "your brothers have managed to turn the tables. You have gained this small victory, but you will not win the ordeal. It is far from over."

"Is that so," said Pincher.

"Yes," said Reptilian, "we know our great leader's prison is in this town. And we will find it. As soon as we have enough of what we need."

Even though Pincher's face was hidden, it was easy to see that he was looking a little fearful.

"You were wise to hide him here," Reptilian continued. "No one would have ever thought to look here, with all this mutant activity. But he is no longer hidden from us. He will be released."

He then turned to Rogue.

"And as for you Rogue, we will deal with you later. And if you want to see your friend alive and well again, you will have your team of mutants come to Raven's Ridge."

With that he leapt into the darkness.

Another shot was fired from the night, but missed it's target.

Rhombie and Flamiod followed their leader quickly and left the six mutant worriers with the two Cajuns.

As soon as they were gone Pincher went over to the Gothic girl.

The other three went over to Lance to see if he was alright.

Guillotine came out of the darkness and joined Pincher and Dromined.

"Are you alright," Pincher asked the young Goth. He looked into her eyes and saw they were red. He knew that would go away in a few days.

"Ah'm fine," Rogue said a little uncomfortable around these mutants. She could not tell if they were good or evil.

Pincher then turned to his other three comrades.

"How's the boy? Is he still alive?"

"Yeah," one of his brothers answered. "he might have a slight concussion, but he's alive."

Pincher wasted no time. The three mutants were all right, now he had to worry about the one called Kitty.

"You're friend," he asked Rogue, "what conditions did he request when he took her? What rules did he give you for getting her back?"

Rogue paused before answering.

"They said for me to just get mah team to be at Raven's Ridge by midnight."

"Sounds like a set up to me," said Dromined.

Pincher ignored his friend.

"Alright," he said. "Get your two friends back to your institute and get them checked out. We'll have your friend back by midnight at the earliest."

They all began to leave, but Rogue stopped them.

"Wait, hold it," she said, "mah friends and Ah are not gonna just wait around while Kitty's in the clutches of those maniacs. And how do Ah know we can trust you?"

"You'll just have to," Pincher said, "and don't try rescuing her yourselves. If you do, you'll die."

After those words he left with his comrades.

Rogue just stood for a few seconds, completely bewildered.

She quickly snapped herself out of it and began looking for a payphone to call the other X-Men.

The remaining Brother Hood members sat in the living room. It was getting late now and Lance should have been back by now. They figured he probably got into a make out session with Kitty.

Wanda was pacing back and forth in front of the statue they dug up the day before. To her the thing was becoming very unnerving.

She had the strangest feeling that the stone figure was watching her. Its eyes seemed to follow her every where she went.

Even in separate rooms of the house she could feel the eyes piercing through the walls and looking at her.

The men of the household didn't admit it, but they could feel it to. She could tell.

After a while of pacing Pietro finally spoke up.

"Wanda will you cut that out, you're driving me nuts."

Wanda normally would retaliate at such a remark. But she was too nervous about the statue to be her normal self.

She stopped in front of it and stared into its unblinking eyes.

"I can't stand that thing looking at me," she said.

"What," Fred asked, confused by her statement, even though he felt the same way.

"This thing," Wanda stated pointing at the statue. "I keep feeling like its looking at me. Like its alive or something. I hate it."

"Wanda just calm down," Pietro said. "It's just a big hunk of stone."

"Well it's a really aggravating hunk of stone," the Scarlet Witch said as she walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket off of it.

She brought the blanket over to the statue and threw it over the head.

She walked away from it with a look as if saying "that's more like it."

She sat down on the couch and sighed in relief.

As soon as she sat down the blanket fell off of the statue.

Wanda looked over to it curiously and irritated.

She walked back over to the statue and put the blanket back on, but it fell back off instantly.

Wanda gave an aggravated groan and picked the blanket up again.

However as she began to put it over the statue her hand brushed against the cold surface. A sharp stabbing pain went through her hand.

She dropped the blanket and yelped as she looked at her hand. A long and deep cut was formed on the back of it.

"How the hell did that happen," she asked herself quietly.

She began to walk towards the kitchen to get herself a bandage, but stopped when she felt a strange tingling feeling coming from her cut.

The Brother Hood boys stood up in shock at what they were seeing.

Wanda looked at her hand and her eyes turned wide.

The blood was leaving the cut in her hand. Not only that, but it was floating in mid air over to the statue.

The red liquid splashed onto the face of the figure on the statue and was slowly absorbed into it.

"Ooookay," Todd said, "this is a little weird."

Wanda covered the cut on her hand and the blood stopped being drained from it.

Pietro walked over to the blanket and picked it up.

"Maybe we should cover this thing," he said as he began to put it back over the statue.

As soon as the blanket was in front of the statue's face, it burst into flames.

Pietro dropped the cloth and began stepping on it, trying to put out the flames.

Fred ran to his side and began stepping on it as well, causing the house to shake.

During this commotion a voice was then heard in the room.

It was not any of theirs, nor had it come from someone who had just entered the house It came from the statue.

It started out soft and then grew into a roar.

"I LIVE **AGAIN!"**

All the Brother Hood members looked to the statue.

It was now glowing a bright blinding light.

It was so bright that they could barely see the figure arise from the cold rock.

When the light faded away they could see it perfectly.

The snake figure on the statue had come to life. It stood before them in full figure, however it was not solid. It was more of a mist at this period of time, as a result of not getting its entire needed amount of blood.

But the snake figure did not seem to notice.

"I am free," the snake figure said.

The Brother Hood noticed that the mouth on its skull face did not move. The skull was a mere mask.

The snake spoke again.

"Free to strike vengeance on he who has imprisoned me."

Still unaware of his condition, the snake figure began to quickly slither to the door.

He was instantly pulled back to the statue from whence he came.

His long body slammed against the cold garnet. But he still tried to pull himself away from it, growling in anger as he was still pulled back.

"DAMN," he said infuriated.

The Brother Hood members stood dumbfounded. They had no idea what to make of what they were seeing.

The cobra looked at the statue.

"It's the effects of the spell that was cast upon me two decades ago."

His voice filled with rage.

"All my power a fraction of the way from being fully restored, AND I AM STILL BOUND TO THIS INFURNAL STONE!"

He looked away from the stone, still ignoring the Brother Hood.

"Which means I can not kill that cursed Pincher. I am still forced to wait for Ethenarol."

Wanda watched this thing as it spoke. She did not plan on waiting to see if it was friend or foe. She began to rev up her hex, ready to attack.

The snake looked at her as if it had known she was there the whole time.

Before Wanda could react she was thrown across the room.

Todd angered at what this thing did to Wanda jumped at the snake.

The snake looked at him and he froze in mid air.

The thing's eyes then lit up, bright red and released a strange red electricity from his eyes.

Pain began to swarm through Todd's body for a few moments before he was dropped to the floor.

Wanda stood from where she fell and walked to the side of Pietro and Fred. Todd stood next to them as they all prepared to go in for an attack on this thing.

The snake did not seem alarmed.

His eye began to glow red again as he said, "bow before me."

"Fuck you," Pietro said as he ran at the thing with his lightning speed.

The snake was much quicker in his defense. The red electricity came out of his eyes and wrapped around Pietro's body.

The mutant fell to his knees in pain.

The red electricity then went from Pietro to the rest of the Brother Hood. They groaned in agony as the pain flowed through them all.

The snake said, "bow before me and you will feel no more."

They all did as he ordered. They kneeled down in front of the snake, wanting the pain to stop.

The red electricity left from their bodies, but they remained kneeled, afraid to stand up.

The snake stood, pleased with their choice.

He then spoke to them.

"I am Tiro, the terror of the known world, the blood king of Castle Balko (B-Al-co), high on the mountain of Eshnu (Ishnoo) on the dark Island of Anonera (On-oh-n-ra)."

The Brother Hood looked up at him very confused and afraid.

"I reigned for many centuries," Tiro said. "I was the leader of a grand army of mutants, very different from you. Much more powerful; not as wretched as the likes of you."

Fred stood to his feet.

"I wouldn't insult us if I were you. I could squash you with no problem."

Tiro was very amused by his statement. He looked over to Wanda who was still kneeled on the floor.

With one twitch of his eye the poor girl was lifted into the air. Her arms were pulled into full length and she could not move on her own free will.

Tiro looked back at Fred and said, "unless you want to see your pretty friend rip her own face off, I'd suggest you not speak again unless I allow it."

With those words Wanda's right hand moved forcefully to her face. She was not doing this on her own free will. Tiro was making her do it.

Her sharp fingernails dug into the side of her head and curved up. A trickle of blood dripped from her wound, but Tiro stopped it there.

Tiro then said with amusement, "shall we watch her do so."

Pietro stood to his feet and said, "just leave her alone. Why the hell are you doing this to us?"

"Because," Tiro said, "you were the ones that found me. And I am in need of your assistance."

They all paused. Wanda remained floating in the air trying to ignore how much her head hurt.

Todd remained kneeling, to afraid to move.

Fred just stood not knowing what to do.

Pietro finally spoke.

"Fine. We'll help you if you put Wanda down."

Another pause came. Wanda was beginning to feel somewhat hopeful.

Tiro took a long irritated breath before saying, "no."

And then he made Wanda pull at her wound.

The Scarlet Witch screamed in agony as the blood began to spill even more. Tiro was not kidding about having her rip off her own face.

Pietro said frantically, "alright, alright we'll help! Just put her down! We'll do what ever you want!"

Then Wanda fell back to the floor and gained full control of her body.

"Wise choice," Tiro said.

Pietro then asked angrily, "what do you want us to do?"

"The Blood," Tiro said, "it has brought me this far. And I need more. My followers have what I need, you must find them and bring them here."

"How do we find them," asked Fred.

"I know where they are," Tiro assured. "We are connected They are at Raven's Ridge awaiting the vessels with more blood. Get them and bring them here. You will know who they are when you see them."

"Wait," Todd said as he finally stood up. "If we do this for you, then what's in it for us? What do we get out of this?"

"The chance to keep your lives," Tiro said angrily, causing Todd to shut his mouth.

"And trust me," Tiro warned, "if you cheat me, every remaining moment of your lives with be nothing, but an endless tide of misery."


End file.
